1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to connectors of the type having a plurality of contact carrying spring members positioned in an insulating housing into which an active device substrate is positioned with electrical contact being made between pads on the substrate and the spring members. The lower section of the members are adapted for insertion into a printed circuit board. The spring members, stamped and formed from a conductive material, provide an electrical path or conduit between the substrate and board.
2. The Prior Art
Connectors in the prior art include those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 3,805,212 Landman et al 339/17CF 4,052,118 Scheingold et al 331/17CF ______________________________________
Landman et al. teaches a connector wherein the terminal housing is of two, U-shaped supports with the terminals spaced along an elongated side between the two short legs. The terminals are F-shaped with the substrate edge being received between the two laterally extending contacts. In operation, the substrate is placed between the two supports which are then moved towards each other so that the terminals on each support slide onto the opposing edges of the substrate. Cooperating locking elements at the free ends of each short leg fastens the two U-shape supports together, thereby securing the substrate within. Terminal tails on the F-shaped terminals depend from the supports for receipt into a printed circuit board.
Scheingold et al. teaches a connector having a unitized housing wherein terminals or contact carrying spring members are positioned along each side. The substrate is placed into an upwardly opened, central compartment with the pads thereon bearing against the contacts on the upper beam of the spring members. Conventional clamps hold the substrate in the housing and against the spring members. The lower beam on the spring members have a contact thereon for surface-to-surface electrical engagement with the traces on the printed circuit board.